Tourist Attraction
by dontgiveup101
Summary: Bella visits Hawaii for the summer with Renee, Phil & her bestfriend Rosalie to visit her sister Alice. Edward also visits Hawaii with Carlisle, Esme & Jasper to help out with the family business. STORY IS BETTER THAN SUMMARY! THANKS GUYS!
1. Chapter 1  Packing & Preparing

BPOV

I looked at the clock, it was nearly 6pm, Rosalie should be here soon!

"Bella" I heard my mom shout from the bottom of the stairs, I skipped to the landing.

"Yeah mom?" I replied, spotting her standing at the bottom of the stairs with a familiar blonde girl standing next to her. "ROSE!" I ran down to my best friend greeting her with a tight hug and a wide smile.

"Hey Bells!, I'm finally here" she returned the hug then gently pushed me away holding me at arms length. "and… look what I've brought with me…" she knocked her head towards the front door, I peeped my head round seeing her bright pink luggage.

I excitedly grabbed her hands and started dancing around the hallway. "I'm guessing you two are excited for Hawaii?" my step-dad Phil walked through the front door, dodging mine and Rose's dance.

I stopped dancing and grabbed some of Rose's luggage and brought it into the living room. "YES! I've been waiting for this for ages" I placed down Rose's luggage heading into the kitchen grabbing two bottles of water out of the fridge throwing one to Rose and opening one for myself, taking a sip.

"Me too! Thanks again Mr and Mrs Dwyer, I truly cannot thank you enough. I promise I wont be a burden either" Rose said, giving my mom Renee & my step-dad Phil a huge.

Rose was like my sister, we had been friends from since I can remember. Her mom & my mom were in labour at the same time so they tried to get me and Rose to be friends from the day we were born, though we didn't need much encouragement. Rose was born 5 hours before me just after 10pm, but I was born Just before 3 in the morning, which made her birthday a day before mine. Although, we always seen our birthdays on the same day, we were like twins, so it wasn't hard to imagine. We looked nothing alike, Rose had long blonde hair with stunning blue eyes and a figure any girl would die for, I had long wavy brown hair with muddy chocolate brown eyes, though I got my eyes from my dad, other than that I looked a lot like my mother, just about everyone could see that.

Rose and I were going on vacation with my mom and step-dad to Hawaii to visit my sister Alice who was opening up a bar there, we were going to spend the whole summer in Hawaii. My mom and step-dad were going to be helping Alice out while me and Rose would be spending most of our summer at the beach or by the pool before going to University. Alice was my elder sister who got her looks from my dad Charlie who lives in Forks, a very small town near Vancouver, we didn't see him much because we lived in Jacksonville, FL. My sister had taken almost every feature from my dad, mostly seen in her jet black hair, but had taken my mums eye colour. Alice has an extremely different personality compared to everyone else in the family, she is an very outgoing partier, as you may have realised by the fact that she's opening a club in Hawaii, she loves fashion and is never too busy to take a very long shopping trip. The saying "shop till you drop" was never used by Alice, she could shop past that, she probably spends more time shopping than sleeping.

"Rose, how many times have I told you to call me Renee, your like part of the family you know Rosalie" My mom hugged Rose back smiling at me from over her shoulder. "Why don't you girls go ahead and finish packing Bella's things while I make dinner, we only have a few hours left to go you know" My mom pushed us lightly out of the kitchen to the stairs.

"Only 10 hours in fact till we have to leave for the airport" I said, feeling more happier than ever, 10 more hours until I would spending 3 whole months in Hawaii with my best friend.

"Wooooo!" I heard Phil shout from the couch. I laughed, Phil was an amazing step-dad, he could never replace my dad, but he always tried his best to make me feel like his own. "Babe, do you need help in the kitchen?" I seen him get up from the corner of my eye and walk into the kitchen as I was walking up the stairs to my room.

As we reached my room I heard Rosalie gasp, "What?" I asked her. She just stared at me with her mouth wide open.

"You haven't packed anything at all?" she walked over to my suitcases not yet filled with the hundreds of pieces of clothing surrounding my case. "How hard is it to put them in the case Bella?" she laughed, I didn't like packing for vacation, I just liked being there.

"I was saving it for you, I know how much you like packing…" I gave her half a smile, hoping she would accept my joke. She turned around at me with a blank face then smiled.

"I know you don't mean that, but thanks anyway. Now we can arrange everything!" she began to pack my clothes in one of my suitcases. I just sat down on my bed watching her, she'd only slap away my hand if I helped her.

EPOV

"Edward, are you packed yet honey?" My mom shouted me from the bottom of the stairs, I was surprised she was already packed about 3 weeks ago, yet the flight is tomorrow and I would of hoped to have been packed by now.

"Not yet mom, I need to take a run down to Walgreens to pick up some aftershave for the vacation, I've ran out. Does dad have any?" I asked, rummaging around my bathroom for some aftershave. Where does it all go?

"I'm not too sure, I'll ask him" I heard her mutter something to my father Carlisle. "Nope your dad has his packed and so does Jasper, want me to pick some up for you? I've gotta run to wal-mart to get some things for dinner anyway" My mom was such a sweet lady, always offering to help everyone else.

"If you could mom, I'm gonna jump in the shower and pack the rest of my things" I shouted, grabbing the towel out of my closet.

"Okay, see you later sweetie"

I jumped into the shower, letting the warm water run across my back muscles, I've been so stressed with finals that I never had any time to relax, but now I've got 3 months with my family in Hawaii. My family own a company called seaview apartments 'cullen & sons', they are apartment houses across the seaview so we go there every summer to see how everything's going and for a family vacation of course. My brother Emmett lives in Hawaii, he keeps a very close eye on the business for my dad, but Emmett loves a good party, so when we go visit him, he throws parties on the beach all summer long. I had a really good feeling about Hawaii this year, I honestly couldn't wait, probably the thought of relaxing all summer, though I did wish I has someone special to share it with.

I stepped out of the shower, drying myself off, not bothering to do anything with my hair, it would only style itself anyway. I looked in the mirror, looking at the deep purple bags under my eyes, I really am tired I thought to myself, I threw on some sweatpants and got into bed until my mom came back. I allowed sleep to sweep over me.

"Edward honey, here's your dinner. I came up earlier to give it you but you were fast asleep, I didn't want to wake you so I've kept it warm for you" I woke up to see my mom sitting on the side of my bed with a plate full of pizza, my appetite seem to grow as I looked at the mouth-watering food. I took the plate from my mom and started to eat.

"Thanks mom, I'm really hungry now" I laughed. I was surprised how hungry I was. "Did you pick up some aftershave" I asked, hoping for a yes so I could finally finish packing.

"Yes I did. Don't worry, ive already packed it in your suitcase… Edward, no one is going to take the food off you, you know. No need to rush, but I'm glad your eating properly again, finals really messed you up huh?" my mom sounded concerned, I didn't realise how different I was being when It was finals.

"Thanks mom, I'm really looking forward to Hawaii you know" I smiled, I really couldn't wait any longer.

"Good! Your brother rang earlier, says he can't wait for you to "come and party with him", you be careful though okay?"

"Don't worry mom!" I told her, I knew how to look after myself and drunken Emmett. "Well, thanks for the pizza mom, did you cook it from scratch?" My mom was a great cook, I took after her in that way.

"Yes I did, was it nicer than dominoes" she said, biting her lip. She knew it was nicer but wanted to be sure.

"Yeah mom, it was so much better!" I kissed her cheek before placing the plate on my nightstand and getting up to wash the grease of my hands. My mom took the plate and headed downstairs before smiling at me.

Later that night, I headed downstairs to find my mom and dad cuddled up on the sofa and my brother jasper making gag noises to me, I laughed. Jasper was such a character. Jasper was my younger brother, he looked like my mom, Esme. But Jasper took his blonde hair from my dad, Carlisle. Jasper took his curls from my mother. I on the other hand, looked like my dad, but had my moms hair colour and my moms green eyes. In my family, there was my mom and dad, Emmett my elder brother, who looks like my mom mostly, but he's really buff. Me, Edward, then my brother Jasper.

"Oh hey son, want to come and watch _Avatar_ with us?" my dad looked up and seen me on the stairs. He and my mom looked so cute cuddled together, it was great how after all these years they still stay romantic. I kinda wish I had something like that myself, I've never had a proper girlfriend just Jessica from high school, we only lasted a month because her mad ex Mike got over protective and jealous, she wasn't worth a fight.

"Sure" I said, sitting down on the sofa opposite Jasper. "I'm surprised your not watching a horrific tacky plane crash movie before the flight, I thought that was traditional?" I joked, ever since I can remember we used to watch a plane crash movie before a holiday, doesn't everyone?

My dad laughed "Not this year son, your brother isn't here, it wouldn't be a tradition then would it?" my dad pointed out, it wasn't the same without Emmett round here. There was no practical joker to put itching powder in your boxers or adding extra hot chilli powder to your food when nobody was looking.

"Are you all packed now sweetie?" my mom asked me, smiling. "Make sure you bring your cases down before you go bed so we can just leave in the morning okay?"

"Yeah mom, I'm all packed and ready to go. I've just got to iron my clothes that I'm wearing for the flight then I'm done" I smiled, watching the blue alien people running around on the television, I never understood _Avatar_.

"Oh I'll do that for you honey, where are your clothes?" She stood up from the sofa before taking a quick sip of her red wine.

"Hanging on the back of my door Mom" I answered her before getting up and heading to the quicken to grab a glass of ice tea.

"Yo Bro! Get me some Ice tea will ya!" I heard jasper shout, I laughed to myself after hearing my dad tell jasper off.

"Son, that is no way to ask somebody for something. You should know by the age of 17"

"Sure Jaz, what about you dad?" I asked, looking like the perfect child, I looked round to see Jasper giving me the evils, I laughed sticking my middle finger up at him before returning to the ice tea.

I heard my mom come walking down the stairs, grabbing the ironing board and started to iron my clothes. "Edward, I brought down your luggage but I left your carry-on bag by your bedside just in case you needed it in the morning okay love?" my mom looked over at me and smiled. I gave her my thanks and kissed her on the cheek. "And boys, the flight is at half seven tomorrow morning, so be ready downstairs at about 4 in the morning, the taxi is picking us up at quarter past 4" My dad and I nodded while I handed Jasper his ice tea saying goodnight before heading upstairs to bed. I closed the door behind me, placing my glass on the nightstand before stripping down to my boxers, climbing into bed.

I drank some of my ice tea before putting my arms above my head thinking of what will happen in Hawaii, I wondered if I would ever meet a girl and have a holiday romance, but that was sure to not happen, not with my brothers around. I took one last sip of my ice tea before closing my eyes and falling into a deep sleep, I had a busy 3 months ahead of me.


	2. Chapter 2  Early Risers

Chapter 2 - Early Risers

BPOV

I half-woke up, hearing shuffling across my carpet in my bedroom before opening my eyes to see Rose sitting at my dresser, curling the ends of her hair. She seen me awake, smiled then turned back to the mirror. "Morning Bells"

"What are you doing Rose? It's…" I turned around at my alarm clock to see that it was half 2 in the morning. We had to leave In a few hours but I could already smell the bacon. "How long have you been up?"

"We're leaving in only 1 and a half hours, you still need to take a shower, take your luggage downstairs and get ready" she put the curlers down and began doing her make-up. "and there's bacon cooking downstairs, so hurry up, I'm hungry for some bacon!"

"Fine, I'll get up then" I swung my legs out of my bed and rubbed my eyes before walking into my en-suite bathroom and taking a shower. I allowed the water to run all over my body, while using my favourite strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner. I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around me, stepping out of the shower before brushing my teeth & I quickly changed into my grey sweatpants and a purple tank top, this wouldn't be something I normally wore, but I was going to be on a plane for 9 hours, I wanted to be comfortable. I walked out of the bathroom, letting the steam empty into my room. "Rosalie, are you done with your hair and make up yet?"

"Yep, all yours" she stood up with a smile and walked over to my luggage. "I'm gonna take all this downstairs, see you down there yeah?"

"Okay Rose, I wont be long but would you please take my toothbrush and put it somewhere in my case?" She took my toothbrush along with luggage downstairs.

I started to dry my hair, smelling the strawberries whiz around me. Afterwards, I half-straightened my hair, leaving some of it wavy. I didn't bother with any make-up, I never wore it anyway. After putting on some socks and my pumps I took one last glance at my room to check if I had forgotten to turn anything off. I headed downstairs immediately to see my mother placing 4 plates on the dining table each with a bacon sandwich.

"Oh here you are Bella" I walked to the table and took a seat, everybody else sitting down soon after. "Right everyone, the taxi is picking us up at 4 and its…" my mom explained looking at her watch "half 3 now, so come on everybody eat up only a few hours and we'll be on the plane!"

As soon as everyone finished they're breakfast the taxi arrived. Me, Rose and Phil took all the luggage and packed into the taxi, while my mom finished up in the house.

EPOV

_beep! beep!_

I groaned, hearing the annoying sound of my alarm, it was only half 3 in the morning.

_beep! beep!_

I turned round to my alarm clock and turned it off, I rubbed my eyes and got out of bed, turning on my bedside lamp. I heard footsteps walking across the landing then a knock on my door.

"yeah?" I replied to the knock.

"Yo Edward, mom told me to come and see if you were up and you are" he smiled at me, I looked at him with half open eyes.

"yeah I am, sorry to be rude Jazz but can you give me some privacy?" I asked him, not having much time. He nodded and shut my door.

I walked into my bathroom, combing my brown mess of hair not bothering to do anything with it, it would style itself later on anyway. I changed into some black jeans and a blue button up shirt. I finished getting ready then headed downstairs. My family were all sitting on the sofa smiling and talking.

"Hey son, you excited?"

"Yeah, whens the taxi coming?" I asked.

"Anytime now son"

Soon after, the taxi picked us up and took us to the Airport. The feeling of being here was great, so many people had smiles on they're faces. I looked over to the book/magazine store to see two girls by the magazines, one with blonde hair, another with long brown hair, from what I seen of the brunette, she looked stunning even though she was in sweatpants. The blonde looked over at me then whispered something to the brunette. The brunette looked my way then blushed. I smiled, the brunette has chocolate brown eyes. I was a sucker for brown eyes.

"Edward, do you want a book or a magazine picking up?" Jasper came over to me, then looked in the direction I was looking. He laughed at tugged on my arm. "Come on, you'll get a better view"

I laughed then worried as he dragged me closer to the store. "Don't you dare say anything!"

"I wont, I'm the nice brother remember" We walked past the girls. "Ladies…" He nodded at them and smiled as we past them.

I turned around to see the brunette looking up at me, blushing and biting her lip. All I wanted to do was go up and speak to her, she looked so cute yet so hot.

I didn't end up buying anything, but I left the store with a smile on my face. I wondered if I would see her again.

BPOV

When we arrived at the airport, we checked in and Rose already had her eyes on shopping. She dragged me towards the book/magazine store. She started picking up some magazines reading the front covers out loud.

"Oh my god, Bella!" I turned to her and looked at the front page.

"What?" seeing nothing interesting what so ever.

"Kim Kardashian is engaged!" she jumped up and down in the store, catching everyones attention.

"And your point is…"

"Oh bella, please…" she looked up and whispered to me "Bella look to your right, someones checking you out" She carried on reading the magazine, trying to make nothing obvious.

I looked up to see the most gorgeous things i've ever looked at, I seen a young guy with brown messy hair, yet seemed so delicate and styled and very obvious green eyes. It looked like he had a smirk on his face. I immediately blushed, looking down at a random magazine about knitting. When I looked up next I seen another boy medium length blonde curly hair, he laughed and started to walk over with the green eyed beauty.

"Ladies…" The blonde on nodded and smiled at us as they walked past us heading up the the books further up the aisle. I stared at the green eyed beauty's head and bit my lip, he was gorgeous from the back aswell. As I was admiring the beauty, he quickly turned round, I blushed and bit my lip, looking down. I was so embarrassed, he was so cute. After he walked off out of the store, a part of me wanted to follow him. I wondered if I would see him again.


	3. Chapter 3 It's Only The Beginning

Chapter 3 - It's only the beginning

BPOV

After waiting around for a few hours, I couldn't get _him_ off my mind. We were about to board the plane and all I could think was that I would never see him again. When I heard our flight being called, I didn't bother looking for him. I didn't know why I even bothered.

"Bella, don't worry about it. There will be plenty of other fit guys to meet in Hawaii" Rose put her arm around me, she could read me like a book. I've never really fell in love or anything.. Wait, why am I thinking about falling in love? I'd never even spoke to the guy.

After minutes of handing over tickets, we all got on the plane, My mom and Phil were seated behind us, my mum sitting in the window seat. While I had the aisle seat, Rose wanted to look out of the window, I didn't. I hated thinking we were 30,000 feet in the air, though maybe thinking about that would take my mind of the green eyed beauty…

EPOV

I'd never felt so lost. I was looking around for the brunette everywhere, I couldn't see her. I told myself to forget her, I'd never see her again anyway, but I didn't want to let her go. I felt stupid.

We boarded the plane quite quickly compared to everyone else, I sat very close to the back of our flight class. I sat in the aisle seat because Jasper called the window seat as soon as we decide on going on vacation. My parents sat in the two aisle seats next to me. My parents had enough money to go in first class, but they didn't see the point in spending extra money just to be sitting with a bunch of snobs. My parents were classed as wealthy, yet my parents were so down to earth and always made sure us kids were grateful.

As soon as we sat down, I thought of reading my book to get my mind off _things_. I dug into the bottom of my bag, trying to find my book. After what felt like hours, I finally found my book. Yet I was still longing for her eyes to meet mine yet again. I looked up to find them eyes I was longing for looking straight at mine.

BPOV

It took us a while to After boarding the plane, I put mine and Rose's carry on in the over head compartments Making sure we had enough leg room for the flight. As I finished putting our bags in the compartments, my eyes glanced to the back of the aisle to see none other than the green eyed beauty, I must of caught his eye as his eyes quickly flickered to mine. I quickly reacted by sitting down with horror and shock on my face. I sat very still in my seat, making sure I didn't move one muscle like I felt his eyes burning into the back of my head. I spent the next 2 hours thinking about him and his eyes. We would be breathing the same air for 10 hours. I smiled, he was going to Hawaii, maybe I'd see him there.

EPOV

After seeing the brunette on the plane, I lost control. My mind was constantly thinking of ways to speak to her, yet I was never one to do so.

I turned around to see Jasper watching _Kick Ass _"Jasper, you've gotta help me, that brunette is on the plane only…" I quickly stood up to examine how many rows there were in-between us. "…only 4 rows away, Jasper you've gotta help me" I pleaded, I had to talk to her.

"What brunette?" he looked at me with a puzzled face and a raised eyebrow.

"The one we seen at the store at the airport!"

"Oh yeah, I remember. Wait she's on the plane?" he suddenly sat up with wide eyes.

"Yes! You have to help me out! I wanna speak to her, I can't stop thinking about her. It must mean something right?" I asked, though I felt like I was asking myself.

"Maybe…Okay fine, I can't promise you anything. If it was me, I would go up to the toilet after she does and then.. Wait! no, you should go up there, look at her and smile, see how she reacts then go along with it!" I was puzzled, I didn't know how these things worked. "I honestly think you should go now, we are like 2 and half hours into the flight, she's gotta need to pee anytime now right?" he exclaimed, he knew everything about this.

"Should I go now?" I asked nervously

"Yes" he answered with the least bit of interest.

"But are you sure?"

"Your wasting time…" He said it with a tune.

"Okay, fine. I'll go." I left my seat and went to walk up. I heard Jasper say "good luck" I blushed. As I got to the brunettes row, the plane started to get turbulence and I accidentally bumped into the brunette. "I'm really sorry…" I apologized. looked down at her looking at her beautiful features, her chocolate brown eyes, her ivory skin. Her lips a soft pink, I wanted to kiss them.

"It's okay" she laughed, she had the cutest laugh. I loved her laugh. I could see a bright red blush forming on her cheeks, but I felt a burning rush through mine too.

I felt like a complete tool, why did that happen. But at least I got to see her gorgeous face again. I nodded then carried on walking to the toilet, not looking back. I look at the toilet, it was occupied… I felt doomed. Like her eyes were staring at me. I looked out of the small tiny window by the toilets, trying to look occupied and hide.

"Hello again" I turned around to see the brunette smiling at me.

"Urm hi, look I'm sorry about that. I honestly didn't mean to.."

I apologized.

"Look its fine, honestly. Happens all the time" she joked, I heard her laugh again which made me weak at the knees.

"I'm.. I'm Edward Cullen, nice to meet you…" I trailed off wanting to know her name holding out my hand.

"Bella Swan, nice to meet you Edward" She held out her hand and shook mine. Bella? What a beautiful name.

BPOV

After talking to Rose about what to do when we land in Hawaii, we decided to head straight to the beach house, un-pack our things and then go to the beach. We giggled for a while, my mom and Phil were both asleep. My mom rested her head on Phil's shoulder while he had his head resting on the top of hers with his arm around her shoulder.

"Maybe we could meet up with Alice for dinner? She could come to the beach house and we can have dinner there?" I asked Rose, I couldn't wait to see Alice. I hadn't seen her in like 4 months.

"Yeah! We could order pizza if no one wants to cook or something?" She smiled.

"Sounds yummy" We both smiled and looked down at our magazines.

Just then the plane started to get a little turbulance, but I got a sudden nudge on my side closet to the aisle. I look up to see the green eyed beauty staring down at me.

"I'm really sorry…" He apologized. He was looking down at me, tracing his beautiful eyes over my face. He had a smile forming up in the right corner of his mouth.

"It's okay" I attempted to laugh, he was … beautiful.

He nodded at me with a smile then carried on walking to the toilet, not looking back at me. I kept my eyes on him, I watched his mouth let out a sigh. I stared at him, never wanting to look away.

"Bella! Go speak to him" Rose urged nudging me out of my seat.

"No way, I don't have the confidence!" I let out a sigh, as much as I wanted to speak to him. I was too shy, afraid of being let down.

"Bella, just go. Let your instincts take over" she pushed me completely out of my seat. I would feel like an idiot if I just sat back down, so I took a deep breath and walked over to him looking out of the small window by the restroom.

"Hello again" I said, making him turn around to look at me.

"Urm hi, look I'm sorry about that. I honestly didn't mean to.."

He apologized.

"Look its fine, honestly. Happens all the time" I joked, he smiled at me, flashing his perfectly white teeth.

"I'm.. I'm Edward Cullen, nice to meet you…" He held out his hand for me to shake.

"Bella Swan, nice to meet you Edward" I told him, shaking his hand. Feeling his warm touch against my head made my knees buckle.


	4. Chapter 4  Winks

Chapter 4 - Winks

EPOV

I was utterly taken back by her beautiful brown eyes and her wavy mahogany brown hair.

"So whereabouts in Hawaii are you staying?" I asked, I didn't want to seem impolite or too eager.

"Urm, I'm staying in a beach house right on the sea front, but I can't remember which beach" she bit her bottom lip, I smiled. "What about you?"

"I'm staying in my family's beach house" I laughed, spooked by the coincidence that we were both staying in a beach house.

She laughed "Wait, Your family own a beach house?" she asked, she seemed shocked.

"Yes, my family own a business there, so its easier if we own a beach house rather than staying at a hotel each summer" I told her, wondering if she was staying at one of our beach houses. I smiled thinking of the possibility.

"Impressive" she smiled. I smiled back showing way too much enthusiasm. "So are you here for your family business this year or vacation?"

"I'm here for both, my parents are here for the business while my brother and I are here for vacation. What about yourself?" I mumbled whilst being highly curious.

"Umm, My sister is opening a club in Hawaii so me, my mom and step-dad and my best friend are here to help her, but me and my best friend are here to relax after finals" she replied taking a small strand of her hair and putting it behind her left ear. "So is your brother the blonde guy you were with at the airport then?

Smiling, I realized she must have been paying attention to me. "Yeah that's the one, very observant of you" We both laughed, looking into another's eyes.

My eyes flickered behind Bella as the clear of someone's throat caught my attention.

BPOV

After talking to Edward for what seemed a while, we started to gaze into each others eyes. Though a little later on, I noticed Edwards gaze appeared to be directed behind me. I spun around to follow the direction of Edwards green eyes, unaware of the gravity beneath my feet. I stumbled backwards quickly falling into strong arms wrapped around my waist. I looked up gasping for air, my cheeks burning a bright red, as I quickly realized it was Edward who caught my fall. Then I felt a presence which bought me flooding back to reality.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" teased a young man, who I believed to be _his _brother.

"Jasper" Edward mumbled, I noticed that jasper had a wide smile on his face with his eyes slightly closed.

"Sooooo, you gonna introduce us bro?" he said, nodding his head in my direction then smiling at me. I nervously smiled back. I turned to look at Edward, he was glaring his eyes at Jasper, if looks could kill…

"Umm, Bella this is my brother, Jasper. Jasper this is Bella" He gestured his hands between me and Jasper. Smiling at Jasper, I shook his hand.

I was getting nervous and needed to excuse myself soon. "It's a pleasure to meet you Jasper" I said politely

"The pleasure is all mine Bella" He kissed the back of my hand. I smiled but pulled my hand away, I wanted his brother to do that. I looked up to Edward to see him still glaring at Jasper. I peaked to look at the toilet door to see it unoccupied.

"Um, I'm going to go to the toilet" I smiled at Edward then nodding my head at Jasper, still smiling.

I walked into the bathroom and locked the door. I gripped the sink and looked up at the mirror to see my cheeks burning a bright pink. I splashed some water over my face and try to brush my hair with my fingers.

After using the bathroom, I unlocked the door and stepped out to see Edward waiting outside the door, smiling widely at me. "Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot you needed to go too" I laughed, stepping round him to see no Jasper. I looked down the aisle to see the top of Jaspers head bobbing and what looked like earphones in his ears.

He laughed. "Don't worry about it" he smiled. "Look, I'm really sorry about my brother, he's not very good with staying out of other peoples business, so I told him to go." did he mean for us to be alone?

"Oh, its fine. He seems like a really nice guy. Are you going to use the bathroom?" I asked. I really wanted to talk to him again.

"I never really needed the bathroom. I came up to get your attention" He nervously smiled and shoved his hands in his sweatpants pockets.

I could feel the smile and the bright red blush forming on my face. "Well, looks like you got my attention alright" I laughed, nudging him in the arm.

He winked at me, making me blush more. "Your cheeks are really red, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" He reached over and lightly stroked my cheek with his two fingers. I looked up and smiled at him. He quickly took back his hand and looked at me apologetically.

"What are you doing tonight? My brother normally throws a beach party the night we come back, do you wanna come? You can bring your friend if you'd like?" he ran his fingeers through his hair, getting them tangled.

"Yeah, that's sounds like fun, but I wouldn't like to be intruding?" I was never one to turn up to parties without a proper invite, I never really went to parties.

"You wont be, I've asked you" he smiled. "Its down on Lanikai Beach, you'll see the torches in the sand" he told me. "Come at around 8. Anyway, I actually need to pee now, so I'll see you later on tonight?"

"Yeah, we'll be there" I smiled.

"You promise?" was he joking? He didn't see like he was joking.

"I promise" I winked at him and walked off to sit back down next to Rosalie.

My mom and Phil were still asleep in the exact same position and now Rose was asleep facing the window. I grabbed my jacket and used it as a blanket, I closed my eyes and hoped the hours would fly by, soon I was asleep.


	5. Authors Note

**Authors Note Authors Note**

Sorry, it's been a few days that I've uploaded anything. Chapter 4 was such a hard chapter to write, I re-wrote it so many times!

I hope you guys enjoy it, chapter 5 will hopefully be up tomorrow!

THANKS FOR EVERYTHING!

Don't forget to review and tell your friends!333

silentsensation


	6. Chapter 5  What a Coincidence

Chapter 5 - What a Coincidence..

**A/N-**

**Okay, right… Edward is in Forks btw****J**** & Bella is Florida. But the time difference is the same, because I was just confused when I tried to make them correct. SORRY! X**

EPOV

I locked the toilet door and just leant against the wall. I was so taken back by Bella's beauty. I had held her in my arms and it just felt like we were made to be together, our bodies moulding together perfectly. I never wanted to let her go, ever. I was pissed at Jasper but grateful, I would have been extremely embarrassed to talk to Bella on my own after I caught her from falling, getting lost in her brown eyes. I couldn't wait for tonight, to be able to see Bella under the moonlight on the beach. I did my business, washed my hands and then unlocked the door and walked back to my seat, I tried to stop my eyes from wondering to Bella's seat. I heard a slight snore and betraying me, my eyes shot to Bella. She was sleeping, her mouth slightly open, her eye lids fluttering. I carried on walking to my seat and sat down. I felt a sudden wave of emotions, something I'd never felt before. I just wanted to hold her in my arms forever and tell her that I would never let go of her.

"Your back then" Jasper said, facing me, he popped his elbow on his armrest and rested his head on his hand. "I seen Bella walk back to her seat, she had a huge smile on her face if that helps"

"I invited her to Emmett's beach party tonight" I told him "and her best friend"

He smiled at me. "See, I told you that you should of gone up there. & her blonde friend isn't really my type if that's why you invited her" he took a breath and turned on his personal tv and started to play a game.

"I didn't think you would be into her anyway, I couldn't invite Bella without inviting her best friend, she wouldn't come else" I just wanted these next few hours to fly by.

"Good and I'm sure Emmett won't mind you bringing them. Hey, he might take a liking to Bella's friend. Blonde, long legs and a tan? Emmett's type all over" Jasper was never one to follow around the girls. He took a liking to them and could talk to them, but he would never ask them out on a date. "Oh and I forgot, I've gotta go help Emmett as soon as we get there, so you'll have to go around to all the apartments"

I groaned, why me? "Fine" I took my iPod out of my carry-bag and popped on my earphones, allowing Debussy to take over my mind. After a while, I fell asleep.

BPOV

I woke up to my mom shaking my shoulder. "Bella, you've gotta be up for when we land"

I sat up in my seat and rubbed my sleepy eyes. "How long were we asleep?" I asked.

"about 6 hours Bells" my said, rubbing my shoulder. "Were landing in about 10 minutes"

I woke Rosalie up and we prepared for the landing, I offered to get down all the carry-on's above of the over-head compartments so I could see Edward. I looked over to his seat to see him asleep, his head slightly nodding. I smiled, he was so cute. After taking most of our carry-on's from the overhead compartment, I seen him get up and take his down, he looked over at me and smiled, I smiled back and passed everyone they're bags and sat down, fastening my seat belt. Now was the time to tell Rose about the party.

"So Bella, what happened with you and Edward?" she tapped her foot on the floor, her arms crossed waiting for my reply.

"We talked, he invited us to a beach party later, d'wanna go?" I asked, hoping she'd say yes.

"beach party? Of course! I've always wanted to go to one!" she told me with a wide smile.

I smiled at her and turned to my mom. "Mom, we've been invited to a beach party later, can we go?" I asked, batting my eyelashes.

"Sure Bells, just be careful. You know the rules" she told me, packing up her stuff.

Me and Rose both said thanks to my mom and I told Rose all about what happened earlier on in the flight and we started to plan oulfits already. The pilot announced we were about to land, it wasn't a bad landing so everyone cheered.

"WERE IN HAWAII, WOO" we heard some man cheer from a row next us, making everyone laugh.

After getting off the plane we headed straight to collect our luggage, I knew Edward would be here somewhere, I smiled and tucked my hair behind my ear.

"Bella" I heard an angelic voice call my name, I turned to see Edward. "You still coming tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah, definitely" I told him, smiling.

"Good, I look forward to seeing you there" he smiled and walked back over to what assumed to be his family. I spun round to see Rose with a huge grin on her face.

"He REALLY likes you Bella!" she said, exaggerating the _really_, I rolled my eyes.

Just then, I seen Rosalie's luggage come through the conveyer belt, they stood out compared to everybody else's black/brown cases.

"Ya think?" I asked, thinking about the possibilities. "How do you know?"

"Well…" Rose began.

EPOV

After most people had taken their luggage and gone, my family had their luggage, yet I was still waiting for mine. Though I didn't really mind, because it seemed that Bella was still waiting for her luggage too. I smiled, everything seemed to be a coincidence lately.

I looked over to see Bella shaking her head and tapping her foot, her friend and what looked like her mom huffing and puffing looking at they're watches over and over.

"Hey, don't stress at me" she laughed, she looked around the room and seen me standing there smiling at her. She shrugged her shoulders and laughed and looked back to the conveyer belt.

I turned my eyes to the conveyer belt to see my suitcase finally making its way across the belt with another 5 suitcases. One a midnight blue, the rest black or brown. After getting teased about my luggage taking so long, I walked up the belt to collect my suitcase. I noticed Bella picking up the midnight blue case. We smiled at each other. "See you tonight then" she said, still smiling.

"Yeah, looking forward to it" I told her, watching her walk away with her family. I noticed that the blue really suited Bella.

"Son, do you know that girl?" my father asked, putting his hand on my shoulder.

We began to make our way to the front door"Yeah, I first seen her at the airport, then bumped into her on the plane" I told him, staring at jasper for him to keep his mouth shut, then he opened his mouth.

"He invited her to the beach party tonight…"

I glared at him, grinding my teeth together. My mom, smiling at me. "You like this girl Edward?" she asked me, with an even bigger smile.

"She's alright.." I tried to think of something to say to get off the subject.

"He loves her…" Jasper said, I elbowed him in the ribs, not too strong but not too weak. "OWW!… was there any need?" he asked, rubbing the spot I elbowed. I mouthed _yes_.

After getting out of the airport, we headed straight to fetch the hire cars. I was hiring a simple silver Volvo, my dad hiring a black Mercedes. He and my mom were going in the Mercedes, while I was driving Jasper in the Volvo. What seemed like a years journey with Jasper babbling on about Bella & if he could drive the Volvo, we finally reached our home for the summer…


	7. Chapter 6  Beach House

Chapter 6 - Beach House

**A/N-**

**Okay, throughout this fanfic, I'm hoping to post links on my bio of the pictures of the important stuff, like Edward's beach house, Bella's beach house, the main beach and important clothes they would be wearing. So yeah, I've been trying to find the perfect house for Emmett too & I think I've found it! YAY! So yeah, check my profile for new updates****J**** thanks**

**(CULLEN BEACH HOUSE **.com/contemporary-beach-house-in-hawaiian-traditions-of-basalt-masonry/** I TRIED TO MAKE IT LOOK AS CLOSE TO THE ACTUAL CULLEN HOUSE)**

After me and my family arrived to the beach house and brought in our suitcases, we headed into the living room, each flopping down on the overly large corner sofa.

"So, which one of you boys is going around to the beach houses and beach apartments then to welcome the guests for the summer?" my dad asked, his arm around my mother, Jasper was looking at me with a stupid smug on his face, damn him for making me work the first day back in Hawaii.

Jasper sat up and started to ramble on. "Edward, being the amazing brother that he is" I raised an eyebrow at him. "is going to be doing it. Emmett asked me to go help him out with the beach party for tonight and stuff so Eddy here.. would have to be the one to do it".

"Yeah, thanks bro" I stood up, straightening my self up to go start my day of _work_.

"Ok, Edward. There is a list of the families and which beach house they've rented in my carry on bag, let me go get it for you" My dad stood up from the sofa and headed towards the front door.

"Jasper, what time have you got to go help Emmett?" my mom asked, raising an eyebrow. "Surely he wont need you until later on?"

"He told me to go at 2-3, but I think I should go unpack so I don't have to do it later on and I should go shower, yeah, I should go shower…" he stuttered, quickly jumping off the sofa and started to walk away, before my mom stopped him. Jasper spun back round as my mom began to talk again.

"Oh no Jasper sweetie, I'll unpack your things for you, you can go help Edward, I'd only be stuck here cleaning what's already clean anyway" my mom said, winking at me, I smiled, my moms awesome.

Jasper gave me an evil glare, I just chuckled and looked down. My dad entered the room, "Right Edward, there's five beach houses rented now, three have already been here for two-three weeks and two families have arrived today." He pointed at the papers "Next to the families name, it says which beach house they are staying at." I nodded my head, understanding every word.

"Come on then Jasper, time to get busy" I said teasingly, oh the joys of being older than Jasper.

"I thought Jasper was helping Emmett out with the party?" my dad ask, raising both his eyebrows.

"Not anymore" Jasper said, nudging me in the side. "Can we get this over and done with please?"

I laughed, "See you later"

After walking around and greeting the guests at the first 4 beach houses, we started to get a little tired, so we figured to hurry up the last one and go back home and start getting ready for tonight. While Jasper was chatting to me about god knows what, all I had on my mind was where Bella was staying, if I had passed her beach house, what she'll be wearing tonight or even if she would actually come, it seemed like my life was depending on her coming tonight.

BPOV

I was happy, no. I was much more than happy, I was over the moon. Since I'd first seen Edward, my whole life had changed. I was constantly smile, even thought it hasn't even been 24 hours. I honestly don't remember what it was to not know Edward, he's taken over my life. Yeah, I may sound like a dramatic teenager, but I'd never felt like _THIS_. I just couldn't wait to see him again, tonight couldn't come quick enough.

We finally reached the beach house at around one in the afternoon, considering it took us ages to get my luggage. We laughed about it for quite a while, even Edward's luggage took ages to come, which was the main reason I was still giggling. As soon as we got to the beach house, we were all really tired from the flight, so we all chucked our suitcases in our rooms and came downstairs, apart from Rose who was already sorting out her outfit for tonight. I couldn't help but admire this place, it was beautiful. It was also huge, there was 5 bedrooms, me and Rose decided to get separate rooms for privacy reasons, even though me and Rose had shared rooms before, this was for the whole summer and I could guarantee we would squabble over something silly. We also planned to have Alice stop some nights so we could spend more time together.

"Bella! Please come upstairs, I don't know what to wear tonight!" Rose shouted from the top of the stairs, her hair wet, clinging to her neck.

I got up of the sofa and headed to the stairs but before I could head up the stairs there was a knock at the door. "Gimme two secs Rose, let me just see what they want" I told her shaking my head.

"Its probably just some party boys spreading the word about the party" she said, stepping downstairs and joining me at the door.

I opened the door, looked up and the teenage girl inside my head cheered.

"Edward? Hey, how did you know where were staying?" I asked, I didn't mention where we were staying did I?

"I didn't." He looked at me all confused and rubbed the back of his neck with his left hand, slightly pouting his lips. "This is one of my family's beach houses that we own, we come round every year to welcome the guests, looks like your one of them this year" he looked me up and down smiling.

"Oh, could things get any more strange" I laughed, hearing the nervousness in my voice.

"Probably not" he chuckled, still smiling at me.

I felt awkward, like the whole world was staring at me…

I heard Rose clear her throat. "Anyway, I'm going to go before you remember me looking like this. So yeah…" I chuckled to myself, trust Rose to think about her looks again. "You coming then Bells?"

"Urmm, yeah, sorry" I looked up at Edward and smiled. "Sorry, she wants help with what clothes to wear tonight, that's if its still on?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Yeah, of course it is, you better be keeping your promise Bella" he said, showing a heart breaking, crooked smile.

I quietly gasped, shocked at how beautiful he was. "Yes, I don't break my promises" I smiled, I never wanted to close the door on him, I wanted to talk to him forever.

He laughed. "So I'll see you later, remember to look for the torches in the sand" he winked and started to walk away before I could say anything.

I closed the door and turned around to look at Rose, she was just smiling at me. "What?" I laughed.

"Its really easy to tell that you like him and he likes you back" she told me, walking up the stairs, me following her.

"Do you think it was obvious to him?" I asked, biting my lip, hoping she'd say no.

"What was obvious to him?" She asked as we reached her bedroom, opening up the door to find dresses and skirts piled up on the bed and heels scattered on the floor.

"Do you think I made it obvious that I like him?" I mumbled quietly, hoping she didn't hear me. Time to change the subject. "and.. you do realise were going to a BEACH party, you can't wear heels! You'll sink into the ground." Pointing at the shoes, yeah, that's a good way to change the subject.

"I know I can't, I just took every pair of shoes out of my suitcase" she told me, putting them into pairs and placing them in your wardrobe. Has she dropped the subject? "And yeah, it would have been obvious, but he's too smitten himself to see" Shoot, maybe not.

"I really like him Rose, he just wont get off my mind" I told her, sadly flopping down on her bed.

"Mind my dress!" She squealed at me, I quickly jumped back up and lifted up the dress I was sitting on and placed it on my lap and sat back down again. "I think tonight will be the perfect opportunity to talk to him properly Bella, like a heart to heart. Tell him about you, ask him about himself."

"Sorry. I can't jump in immediately, I'm just going to see how things go" I smiled. "So, what do you need help with?" I asked, looking up smiling.


	8. Chapter 7 Too Good For Me

Chapter 7 - Too Good For Me

EPOV

I walked away from the beach house stunned, everything seemed like fate, yet it felt much too good to be true.

"Dude, this is so weird!" Jasper said, sounding stunned. "Seeing her at the airport, bumping into her on the plane, literally. Both of your luggage taking forever to come and now this! ..seems to be fate man! Some freaky shiz" he shook his head in disbelief.

"I know" was all I could say. I was more shocked than Jasper.. I didn't know if i felt like it was fate, just unbelievable, it was too good to be true.

Though now I was more excited for the party tonight, I couldn't wait to see her. I hurried home with Jasper and went to take a shower and damn did the water feel great. I began to play tonight through my head, a smile from ear to ear. After finishing in the shower, I grabbed and towel and tied it around my waste and headed back to my room to search for clothes to wear tonight.

I decided on a pair of khaki shorts, a very pale green polo shirt and some toms, I threw it on and took one last look at my outfit in the bathroom mirror. I picked up my phone and headed downstairs, my dad on the large sofa reading a book and my mom in the kitchen, making some coffee

"Edward dear, you look handsome!" My mom walked in taking a good look at me. "Perfect for a beach party! Were both staying in tonight so no need for taking a key"

I kissed my mom on the cheek. "Thanks Mom, has Jasper already gone?"

"Yes sweetie, I'd get going quick if I were you, its already half six" my mom rushed me, she sat down on the sofa next to my dad.

"Okay, I best go then. I'll be back later"

"See you later sweetie! Say hello to Emmett for me! And tell him that he's coming over for dinner tomorrow! I won't accept no as an answer!" My mom shouted after me as I walked out the front door and headed to the beach.

I got to the beach and almost immediately Emmett ran up to me and pounding on me, throwing me to the sandy ground. "Hey Bro! Long time no speak!" He jumped off me, opening a bottle of beer.

"I know Em, its been too long brother" I said, brushing off the sand that was all over my clothes.

"So Eddie, Who's Bella?" He asked with a smug smile on his face as he rested his arm on Jasper as he joined us. Damn, there's no getting out of this one.

BPOV

After hours of doing each others hair and makeup, me and Rose were almost ready. Rose had her long blonde hair in glamorous curls, I had my hair half up and half down with lots of waves, perfect for the beach. I didn't have much make up, just a little bit of concealer, blusher and mascara. Rose was wearing a light floral playsuit with strappy sandals that really brought out her already visible tan and blue eyes. I was wearing a plain blue dress that Rose said brought out my ivory skin and brown eyes and I was wearing simple, gold flip flops. I never knew that a dress this simple could do so many things.

We stayed in Rose's room a little while longer before having to leave for the beach party. I was starting to get quite nervous, I was going to be with Edward for the whole night, I just hope I didn't have a panic attack when we get there.

"Bella! You look stunning!" I heard my mom gasp as she peeked through the door. "Rosalie, you look so pretty" my mom came into Rose's room and just stood there with a slight frown on her face.

"What's wrong mom?" I asked, walking over and putting my hand on her shoulder.

"I'm stunned at how fast you've both grown up" she whimpered, patting my hand. She looked up at Rose, "Your mom would be very proud of you Rosalie"

We all teared up and grabbed each other for a hug. Unfortunately, when Rose was 15, her mom died from breast cancer. Ever since then, my mom has always tried to make Rose feel like part of the family and I'm so glad she did, else me and Rose wont be as close as we would be now.

"Mom, as much as I would like to hug you for the rest of the night, we've gotta go in like 10 minutes" I said, stepping back from the hug.

My mom and Rose released each other and wiped they're eyes. "Sorry, be careful tonight ok?"

"We will" we both said at the same time as my mum left us alone.

I looked over to Rose to see her re-applying her mascara and eyeliner. "You okay Rose?"

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" She smiled. "You've made me feel like family Bells and I couldn't be anymore thankful"

I ran over to her and gave her a hug. "Come on Rose, lets leave now so we have extra time in case we get lost on the way" I laughed, both us picking up our bags and headed out the beach house.

"Bella" Rose said.

"Yeah?"

"You look _really _pretty" Rose said, smiling at me. "Edward wont leave you alone all night" She winked.

"So do you" I smiled, giving her a hug. "And lets hope so" I winked back.

EPOV

"_I know Em, its been too long brother" I said, brushing off the sand all over my clothes._

"_So Eddie, Who's Bella?" He asked with a smug smile on his face. Damn, there's no getting out of this one._

I shot a glare straight at Jasper, "Why did you tell him?"

"I didn't! He asked if you were seeing anybody, I mentioned only how smitten you are about all things Bella" he said, holding his hands up in the air like he was actually innocent.

"Aww, Eddie has grown up!" Emmett grabbed my cheeks and started flapping them. "Is she hot?"

"Yeah, smoking! You might like her friend. She's Blonde." Jasper replied.

I shot him another glare and shoved his shoulders. "Jerk"

Emmett spun round in front of Jasper. "Blonde? Really? Tanned? Nice Legs?" Jasper nodded his head to everything that came out of Emmett's huge mouth.

We all sat down on the logs around the campfire, catching up like old times. "So, what you drinking?" Emmett asked me, he leaned over, his hand hovering over one of the coolers.

"Nothing" I said, sitting down on one of the chairs around the campfire.

"Your not drinking anything? Jeeeeeeeez, Bella's already got you tied around her little finger!" Emmett and Jasper both laughed at me, slapping each other on the back.

"Shut up, I am drinking, just not yet and not much either" I replied, defending myself. I wasn't one of the lads who always drank at parties, sure I would have a beer here and there, but never have I gotten completely wasted like my Brothers and I definitely wouldn't tonight if Bella would be here.

After sitting around the campfire on the beach, I noticed it was nearly eight, so I decided to light the torches leading off the beach so Bella could follow them. I couldn't wait to see her, she would look absolutely gorgeous.

There was only 25 people at the beach party so far, i didn't know how many Emmett had invited, but i knew alot more would show. I only knew 13 that were here and that was including myself, Jasper and Emmett. The other 10 that were attending were Seth, Jacob, Caius, Alec & Jane, Tanya, Angela. Ben, Lauren and Tyler. I knew most of them from spending most summers with them, we were all around the same age, late teens to early 20's.

Just as I lit the torch closet to the campfire, Tanya came up to me and rested her hand on my arm, dressed in a short black dress that shown way too much cleavage.

"Hey Edward, long time no see huh?" She smiled, moving her hand up to my hair, twirling the short ends.

"Yup" I said, popping the P. "Sure has" using small talk, making sure she knew I wasn't interested in her, but it seemed like she didn't take the hint.

"Well, later tonight, once the party has really started to kick off, would you like to dance with me?" She asked, giving a confident smile, just as I was about to respond, I seen the most spectacular sight. Bella.

"Sorry Tanya, I've gotta go, my friends here" I said, just walking over to Bella, leaving Tanya standing alone, I felt her eyes staring into my back.

I looked at Bella again and held back a wide smile, she looked beautiful, the colour blue looked beyond words on Bella, it perfectly matched her skin tone.

"You found us then?" I joked, giving her and Rosalie a welcome hug.

She giggled, "Of course, it's not that hard to find when you follow the torches" She winked at me, wow she was gorgeous.

Just as I was about to say hello to Rosalie, Emmett came over and punched me on the arm. "Bro, this must be Bella and.."

"Rosalie" She said shyly and looked at the ground, twirling her hair.

I looked over at Emmett to see his forehead start to sweat, I could be a good brother to leave him to it or torment him like he does to me. Instead, I hit him on the shoulder, telling him to introduce himself, i'd get him back when he least expected it..

"Oh, I'm Emmett, hi"

"Hey"

Bella and I looked at each other for a minute, smirking at each other about Rosalie and Emmett's obvious liking towards each other.

"Em, why don't you go get a drink for Rosalie?" I told him.

"Yeah sure" He held his arm out for Rosalie and she gladly took it, linking arms with him as they walked to the campfire.

"Looks like they are already getting along" she laughed, I laughed with her as we walked over to one of the logs around the campfire and sat down.

"So" We both spoke at the same time, making us laugh more, getting more awkward.

I didn't want things to be awkward, its not like I didn't have anything to say, thousand of thoughts were waiting to be said, but most of them are too stupid and would give away my obvious attraction towards Bella. I needed to be more confident around Bella, but a gut feeling told me she was too good for me.


	9. Chapter 8  Absolutely Perfect

Chapter 8 - Absolutely Perfect.

BPOV

There was an awkward silence between me and Edward, I was starting to get more shy as my feelings grew for him. I didn't know why it was so awkward for him though.

"Dance with me?" he asked, standing up and holding out his hand.

What? Dance.. With Edward? "I can't dance" Believe me, I wanted to dance with him, but I really cant dance.

"I can always make you" He smirked at me.

"I'm not afraid of you" I said stubbornly.

"You really shouldn't of said that" He grabbed my hand and pulled me up to his chest and started to move against the music, his hands travelled down to my hips as my arms wrapped around his neck.

I smiled at how great it felt being in his arms. "See, dancing isn't so bad" he laughed, obviously noticing the wide smile on my face.

"Not with you" Regretting I said that as soon as the words left my mouth. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like.."

He pressed a finger to my lips. "Shh, its fine. I love dancing with you."

I just looked up and smiled. He didn't say that he liked dancing with me, he said he loved dancing with me. I didn't get it, did he like me back?

"GUYS!" Emmett shouted to everyone as he turned the music down to a low. "Sorry to turn off the song.. A few of you seem to be getting quite aquainted with each other" He winked over at us. "but I'm putting on this next song because an absolutely gorgeous lady just requested it" He looked over at Rose and winked as she blushed and smiled. "Here it is!"

Sk8r boi came on by Avril Lavigne as everybody piled to the dance floor grabbing a partner and just went wild and chanted the lyrics making a brilliant sound.

Edward looked down at me and laughed and gently pulled me closer to the dance floor and began to dance faster and spun me around. Throughout the song, many more people came to the party and joined in with the dance. I was having the best time ever and before we knew it, it was half 11 and we had danced to many, many, many songs.

"Would you like to escape this mayhem for a bit?" Edward chuckled, laughing at Emmett's drunken dancing.

"Please!" We laughed, as we walked further down the beach to the ocean.

There was no awkwardness between us any longer, tonight took away every bit of shyness. I was more confident around Edward now, the way he was tonight almost convinced me that he may like me back. He held my hand when went to get drinks, he stayed by my side all night and most of the time we were touching. I just didn't want tonight to end.

"Thank you for coming tonight, hands down the best party there has ever been" he smiled widely and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Thank you for inviting me, I've had the best time" I rested my head on his shoulder hoping it was pushing the boundaries, but he kissed my hair and I felt like I was in heaven.

We sat down on the soft sand and just stared at the moon huddled together trying to keep warm. After sitting there for quite a few minutes, but not long enough, we walked back up to the party and we spotted Rose and Emmett making out, we both tutted and walked up to them as Edward lightly smacked Emmett round the back of the head.

"Bro, bad timing." Emmett faced us and wrapped his arm around Rose as she looked up at me with stars in her eyes, she liked him baaaaad. "What's the time?"

"Nearly 12" Edward answered, checking his watch but still held me to his side.

"Already?"

"Rose, you ready to go?" I asked, but I knew she was going to stay here with Emmett for longer.

"Don't go yet Rose!" Emmett almost screamed.

We all laughed at his obvious attraction. "So I'm guessing your staying longer?" I chuckled.

"Sorry, looks like I've been claimed" She laughed, but I didn't mind, I understood. "I'll be back later, don't wait up"

"Okay, have fun guys" I said as me and Edward stepped out of the way.

"Let me walk you home" Edward said.. What a gentlemen.

"Are you sure?.. It's a long walk back"

"Even more of a reason to walk you back" He smiled, he turned to put his back to me and crouched. "Get on my back"

"What? No, that's really not necessary" I nervously laughed.

"Yes it is, hop on" He smirked.

"Fine, but don't drop me, else I may have to kill you" I winked before jumping onto his back"

"Whoa, your as light as feather Bella!"

"Hey! It makes it easier for you right?" I joked and lightly flicked his ear.

"I suppose" He agreed as he gently massaged the back of my knees.

I want to marry this guy.

"Good job I know the way huh?" he laughed. "I'm sorry about how stupid Emmett's dancing is when he's drunk"

"You must be joking, it was one of the funniest things I've ever seen" I laughed, Emmett was such a character. "I'm surprised your not drunk!"

He gasped. "I'm offended! Does it seem like I am the kind of person to be drunk all the time?" he joked.

"Nooooooo, but seriously, how come your not on the floor?"

"I can handle my drink like a man" He laughed.

"Definitely like a man" Why did I say that.

He just laughed and he started running making me bounce on his back. I started to scream and repeatedly tapped him on the shoulders but he was having none of it, we reached the beach house and he just stood there at the door while I still gripped him for dear life. I didn't want to go inside, I didn't want this night to end.

"You know you can get off now, your home" He chuckled, tilting his head back to see me.

I clung on tighter.. "I don't want to, tonight's been too fun" I moaned into his neck, but I jumped down anyway, still touching his shoulders. "Thank you" I turned around to face him.

"Anytime" He smiled but his face turned serious. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing why?" Was he going to ask me out?

"I want to take you down to the beach"

"Yeah sure, I'd really like that" My response brought a huge smile to Edwards face.

"Okay, I'll come pick you up at 10 in the morning"

"I can't wait! I said as I gave him a hug.

I pulled my head back and looked up at him, his eyes were the most beautiful colour emerald I'd ever seen. I wanted to kiss him. Tonight had been amazing and right now seemed like the most perfect time to take the risk and see if he liked me the same way.

Just as I was about take a breath, his lips gently touched mine, making me feel like I was floating on cloud nine, my hands attacked his hair as his attacked my hips and waist, I reached up on my tip-toes so he didn't have to bend down so far. This. Was. Perfect.

We pulled back, panting for breath and just smiled at each other, seeming very smitten.

"See you tomorrow" He whispered, stroking my cheek.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow" I whispered back and headed inside.

I didn't think tonight could get more amazing, but that kiss… made it absolutely perfect.

**A/N - I know this is all in Bella's POV, but I really wanted everyone to see what her exact feelings are for Edward. I really hope you enjoyed this! It was definitely the most fun chapter to write!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!3**


	10. Chapter 9 Sweet Dreams & Sour Mornings

Chapter 9 - Sweet Dreams & Sour Mornings

**A/N - Hey! I'm so sorry it's taken so long to upload! I've been really busy lately! Who went to see Breaking Dawn and how many times? It was amazing! I went opening night, I just couldn't wait a second longer hehe!**

**I hope you all had a very good Christmas too! - Enjoy this chapter!**

I couldn't believe I just kissed Bella, I was shocked at my courage to even kiss her and her reaction.. I felt her body melt into mine.. She returned the kiss.. It was perfect. Never have I felt a kiss like THAT. I thought I would regret kissing her that soon.. But why would I ever regret a kiss that good.

After I said goodnight, I had started walking back for a good 15 minutes, I was passing the party when I bumped into Tanya who looked like she had drank a few too many.. She stumbled over to me, her mumbles slurred. I could barely hear her over the blaring music.

"Ed..ward, will you take me back to mine? I don't feel good" I knew if I took her back to her house she would start begging me to stay with her, but I didn't want to leave her in this state, God knows what could happen. I spotted Emmett walking away with Rosalie, maybe he could take her home?

"Emmett!" I shouted, when he looked up, I ran over to him, hearing Tanya's stumble/run behind me. "Hi Rosalie" She smiled at me.

"Sup bro?"

"Could you please walk Tanya back to hers? I really don't want to take her back again, not after last time" I begged.

"Is Tanya that really drunken slut over there?" Rosalie nudged her head in Tanya's direction.

"Yeah.. perfect description babe" Emmett said, kissing her nose. "And yeah bro, 'course I will, I know what trouble she can be for you"

"Thanks Em, I owe you. By the way, the key for the house is under the mat. See you later Rose"

"By the way, I seen Jasper heading back to the house earlier on, so no need to worry about him" Emmett said, good job he told me.. I didn't even see Jasper leave. I was too absorbed in Bella.

I sneaked off so Tanya wouldn't see me and headed home as fast as I could. I checked my watch as I reached the front door and it was nearly 2am. I quietly got myself in, being careful not to wake my parents and Jasper and changed into my pyjama shorts and got into bed. I kept thinking about that kiss. I touched my bottom lip, I missed Bella's lips on mine. I hoped we could talk tomorrow and see what was next for us. I wanted to be her boyfriend, to be hers and hers only. I wanted to get her number. I set my alarm for 8am, got into bed and fell asleep, having sweet dreams of Bella.

I woke up a few hours later to the loud ring and vibration of my alarm. I didn't want to get up, my bed was too comfortable but then I remembered I was going to pick Bella up at 10. I didn't know what to do.. I wanted to have a casual day at the beach with her, but since that kiss.. I knew I wouldn't be able to act casual with her any longer. I jumped out of bed and got into the shower. After I got out, I decided to quickly towel dry my hair, leaving it a bit messy but mostly neat. I got changed into dark blue top and some light jean shorts and headed downstairs, finding my mom and dad sitting around the breakfast bar. My dad was reading the newspaper and my mom was reading _Wuthering Heights_.

"Morning son" my dad said, lifting his head up from the newspaper.

"Edward! How's Emmett? Is he still sleeping? I still haven't seen him! I didn't even hear you boys come in last night" My mom asked.

"Mom calm down. He didn't get in till god knows what time and its only half 8. He doesn't get up till at least 11am. I'll wake him up now yeah?" I offered. Dragging Emmett out of bed this early would be a pleasure.

"Okay, thanks sweetheart. I'll make a start on breakfast. Go wake Jasper up also, Ok?"

"Yeah, be right back" I ran up the stairs and ran to Jaspers room, knocked on the door and walked in, but he wasn't in bed.. I heard strange noises coming from his en-suite and I ran in to find him violently throwing up into the toilet.

"Jaz! Are you ok? Whats wrong?" I began to panic, he was my little brother, why wouldn't I.

"Please.. Don't.. Tell" He began to throw up again. "Mom and Dad"

I rubbed his back. "I wont, but I'm gonna go get Emmett, Stay here"

I quickly ran to Emmett's room and burst in, throwing back his covers and shaking him.

"Em, wake up, Jaspers sick but he doesn't want mom or dad to know" He just moaned at me. "Em! He's throwing up and everything come on!" I grabbed his legs and yanked him out of bed as he fell onto the floor on his stomach.

"Ouch! What the..? Thanks bro, I appreciated that" He shot me a glare as he stood up.

"Boys, what was that bang?" called mom, from downstairs.

"Nothing" I replied. "Emmett fell out of bed" I heard them both laugh.

"More like yanked" he mumbled. "Now, what the hell did you get me out of bed for?"

"Its Jasper, he's being sick. I don't know whats wrong with him, but he doesn't want me to tell mom or dad" I told him, he was showing no emotion in his face.

He groaned and ran into Jaspers en-suite, where we found Jasper sitting on the floor, his head resting on the toilet seat.

"Ew Jaz, you're a mess" Emmett moaned and sat Jasper up against the bath and flushed the toilet. My brother was so caring.

"Whats wrong with him?" I asked, still worried for my brother.

"My head is killing me" Jasper moaned as he crawled to the toilet and start being sick again.

"That explains it. He's got a hangover." Emmett said calmly.

"What! Jasper, you were drinking last night? You only just turned seventeen!" I flipped. Seventeen.

"Edward, chill out. Mom and Dad will hear you and look, it was one time, right Jaz?" Emmett asked, seeming a lot more awake.

"This is my first time.. Getting drunk.." He threw up again, then rested is against against the toilet seat again.

I filled the glass that was on the sink with cold water and made Jasper take a sip and put it by his arm that was holding him up.

"I don't want to see you this drunk again Jasper. Not for enough 4 years, Ok? This is out of order. I didn't even see you all night, drinking at seventeen and you weren't even being watched. Jasper, I thought you were more smarter than that. Anything could of happened" I said, Jasper was a clever kid, but being drunk can leave you very vunerable and not knowing whats going on.

"Ok, I think Jasper understand now Bro, k?" Emmett huffed and sat on the edge of the bathtub. "We need to figure out how we can get him downstairs without throwing up in front of mom and dad. Something tells me they wont like seeing Jasper hungover"

"Just tell them the truth" Jasper said, rising from the toiler and sitting up against the wall.

"Really Jaz? They will go bazurk!" Emmett warned, he was right.

"I don't want to lie to them. Dad's a doctor, he'd see that it's a hangover surely?" He mumbled, his head drooping. "Besides, mom will baby me all day until I feel better"

"You sure Jaz?" I asked.

"Yeah, let me clean up and I'll come down." He said, standing up, still holding onto everything he can get support from.

I huffed and went to walk out of the room. "Ok, see you in a while Jaz, feel better, just please, don't. do. It. Again."

"Trust me, I wont" He breathed.

I chuckled and headed downstairs, finding breakfast and my parents already at the table. Pancakes and fresh blueberries and syrup, yum. Emmett followed me not long after I sat down at the table, my mom gasped and ran to him.

"EMMETT! I've missed you so much! I'm so glad you stayed tonight! I made your favourite breakfast! How have you been? I hope you've been behaving yourself! If you haven't, you know what I'll do." She hugged him tight then pulled back, giving him a very concerned, serious look.

We all chuckled at mom. "Mom, chill. I'm fine. I'm great actually!" He responded with a great big grin on his face and walked to the table, sitting between my father and myself. Mom joined us and sat next to my father, leaving a seat for Jasper between us.

"Um, sweeties, wheres Jasper?" Mom asked, she looked confused.

"He was still in bed, he's just got to clean himself up and he'll be down." I said, not too quick, but quick enough.

"Oh, good" She smiled.

"So, whats got you so _great_ then Son?" My dad asked Emmett, raising an eyebrow then winking.

I knew exactly why he was so 'great'. I knew exactly why he had a huge goofy grin on his face right now. Rosalie.

"I'm just really good right now. I've got a great family, great friends, hosted a great party last night.." He trailed off, taking a bite of one of many pancakes on his plate.

"Don't forget meeting new _people.._" I said, pouring myself a cup of orange juice out of the jug in the middle of the table. Mentally laughing to myself.

Emmett sent me daggers. Revenge is sweeeeet!

"What does he mean by that Son? Have you met a lady friend?" My mom asked, her eyes widened and a soft smile falling upon her face. Emmett blushed immediately. "She must be a very lucky girl!"

"…and blonde Son?" My dad asked, raising an eyebrow again.

Emmett smiled widely. "Yeah, she is. But that's not what I like about her. She's amazing. I really like this girl" He smiled wider, if that was possible. "Infact, I asked her to be my girlfriend last night and she accepted"

I almost choked. "What? Woah bro, congrats!" I fist pumped him and we all laughed as Jasper came and joined us at the table.

Mom raised her eyebrows when Jasper pushed away his plate and took a sip from the ice water he just fetched himself.

"Jasper? You okay sweetie? You don't look too good." Mom asked, all signs of concern showing on her delicate face.

"Not really mom" He said and took a deep breath. "Truth is.. Last night at the party, I drank. As it was my first time drinking, it got to me more than it should of. I never drank any water got home either, like you always tell Emmett and Edward. I'm sorry that I let you down. I know I'm only seventeen, but I've already been scolded by Edward. No need to worry. I know not to do it again" He said, his head drooping. Poor Jasper, he looked so worried, as if our parents were going to disown him.

"Aw sweetie!" My mom got up and ran over to him and hugged him. "Its okay dear, you look so ill!"

"Your not mad at me?" Jasper asked, confusing showing on his face.

"Well, I am a little mad. Your only seventeen. But, I'm your mother, im supposed to look after you. Go upstairs, get back into bed and I'll bring up some dry toast"

Jasper got up and headed upstairs, we all said our "_see you later_"'s and "_get better soon_"'s. I looked at the time and it was already half nine. I told everyone I was going to meet Bella and headed out to get her from her house. I was more excited than nervous. I just had to wish myself good luck.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**I'll see you next year! ;)**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! **

**- silentsensation xox**


	11. Chapter 10 Sandwiches

Chapter 10 - Sandwiches

**A/N - This chapter will be a longer one! PROMISE!**

BPOV

After being dropped off by Edward and experiencing the BEST kiss of my entire life, I made sure not to make any noise and headed straight to my bedroom. It was pitch black when I entered the room, I reached my hand out over to the wall, trying to find the light switch and when I did, I noticed how messy me and Rose had let it. Shoes and dresses were scattered across my bed, some thrown into piles on the floor.

I groaned, I would have to clear all this before I got into bed. I wouldn't have time in the morning if I was going out… with Edward. Then I thought, the sooner I get this cleared, the faster I can go to bed, the faster I get to see Edward tomorrow, well later this morning. I sorted out my items and Rose's and put them into separate piles so Rose could get her stuff back easily. I quickly got changed into a red vest top and black pyjama shorts and brushed my hair and teeth and got straight into bed and I closed my eyes, waiting for sleep to defeat me.

I woke up with wide eyes as I came to realization of last night. I looked at my phone and it was almost eight. Considering I went bed early this morning, I didn't sleep for long. I went into the bathroom and stood at the sink, gazing into the mirror. There was something.. Different? My eyes.. They had a sparkle to them. Something I didn't quite understand, but I knew the obvious reason why I was basically glowing with happiness. I know it seems really fast, and I shouldn't be feeling these feelings for a few more weeks, but Edward just seems like the most down-to-earth guy and he's pretty hot too!

Last night, he was such a gentlemen, he always asked if I wanted drinks, his hand was always placed on the small of my back. He just seems very caring and sweet and I most certainly couldn't wait until ten. I brushed my hair softly before I got undressed and got into the shower. The water felt so relaxing, gently tapping against my scalp, dripping down, making my hair fall just above my bum. I loved having long hair. Never have I dyed my hair, I hardly ever straighten or curl it either. It has its own natural beach wave style going on, so my hair grows really fast. I quickly washed my hair with my strawberry shampoo again, I could never get tired of this smell! I quickly used some 'extra volume' conditioner that I got for the holiday. Which again, smelt like strawberries. I finished in the shower, dried myself off and got changed into a simple black skirt and a blue half-sleeved top and left my hair to dry naturally.

I walked back into my room and made my bed. Then picked up my clothes and shoes that were piled up on the floor and put them into the closet. I noticed that Rosalie's pile had gone. I left out a pair of black flip flops and went to knock on Rosalie's door, my hair almost dry already.

She answered almost straight away. "Bella!" She squealed, opening her door wider for me to walk in, so I did and sat on her bed, noticing that she was also putting away her clothes and shoes. Although, there was not much room left in her closet and she had quite a few more pairs of heels to put in.

"I've got so much to tell you about last night! I don't know where to begi.." She trailed off, staring at me.

"Carry on?" I motioned her sarcastically with my hands.

She shook her head at me. "There's something different about you! And I have no idea what!"

I laughed, my darling best friend has no idea about what happened last night.

"Anyway!" She said.

"Emmett asked me to be his girlfriend!" "Edward kissed me!" We both screamed at the same time.

"What!" We both screamed again and we just laughed.

"Edward kissed you?" She asked, her face beaming.

"Yes! Emmett asked you to be his girlfriend!" I then asked, she nodded. "I hope you said yes!"

"I did Bella. He was so sweet, he seemed so nervous all of a sudden!"

_(Rosalie's POV)_

"_Hey Rosie, come over here with me a sec" Emmett told me, leading me over to a spot under a palm tree, twining his fingers with mine. "Look, I know ive known for, about 6 hours" we laughed. "But, I really like you, your not like the others and your smoking'!" I smiled, bless him and his hormones. "Will you, please be my girlfriend? I want to spend every second of this summer that I can with you" He smiled._

_I gently put my hands on the side of his face and gently kissed him. "Yes, I will be your girlfriend"_

(Back to Bella's POV)

"And then we just made out for what seemed like hours.. But unfortunately, it got late so Emmett walked me back here. We bumped into Edward on the way back aswell. Some slut called Tanya was begging him to take her home but he asked Em to instead"

"Oh" Was all I could say. Some slut called Tanya begging Edward to take her home? Obviously they knew each other quite well then.

"What? What did I say?" Rosalie asked, sitting down next to me on the bed, her eyebrows rised.

"Nothing, its all good" I replied.

"Was it what I said about the slut? Don't worry, he definitely seemed like he didn't wanna walk her back. He said something like, 'not after last time' then he sneaked off home I think." She said, patting my back.

I don't know why, but I was jealous. I'll admit now. I was jealous that the slut 'Tanya' may have history with Edward. Especially now Rose said 'not after last time'. I know that I'm being stupid and Edward has probably had loads of girlfriends with his look and charm but, knowing that one possible girlfriend could be here in Hawaii made my stomach twist. But surely, him kissing me last night showed that he doesn't really care about Tanya, or was he secretly a player? I really hope not.

"What are you thinking about now? Bella, come on tell me." Rose said, standing up in front of me, her hands on her hips. "Bella!"

"What? I'm fine, honest" I said, shrugging my shoulders.

She just glared at me, knowing that I was infact over thinking things and she wanted to know.

"Fine" I huffed and stood up and went over to the window. "I'm jealous. I don't know why, I really don't. But if Tanya and Edward have a history, I don't know." I cried. "There could be a chance that this summer, they could get together"

"Bella, don't worry. This is me and my big mouth again. Last night, his eyes were always on you. Every time I glanced over at you two, you were laughing, dancing, hugging, talking. He was absorbed in you Bella. Don't over think things. He showed no affection towards Tanya when I seen him, else he would of walked her home, which he did with you. He likes you Bella. I can tell" She told me, her words sinking into my brain. I was over thinking things.

"Thank you Rose!" I turned towards her and gave her the tightest hug I could. "Will you help me get ready?"

"What? Why? Where are you going?" She asked. Woops, I never told her.

"Edward asked me to the beach today, he's picking me up at 10" I smiled.

"So he kisses you and asks you out on a date and you were thinking that he might get together with a slut like Tanya?" She laughed. "Bella, you don't know how much of a great catch you are! I remember when we found out that we were coming to Hawaii for the summer. We were on about all the things we going to do together and that it was the last time we were going to spend quality time together before University, so we weren't going to waste it on guys. But look where we are" We both laughed.

"I know, but as long as we are happy right? And we still spend a lot of time together, every time one of the guys does something we have to tell each other okay? Every kiss, every sweet thing that comes out of their mouths right?" I asked.

"Yes. Right, lets do your hair. I have the perfect idea!" Rose squealed.

_**(Later)**_

"Done" Rose said, I stood up and walked to the bathroom mirror where Rose followed me.

"Wow Rose, I love it!" I smiled. Rose has decided to straighten my hair and slightly curl the ends in, she gave me a sweet middle parting and pinned back the two small bits of my fringe. I had never worn my hair like this, but I really liked it!

"I'm glad. I think it really suits you! You should wear it like this more often." She said, straightening the wild parts of her own hair.

"Whats the time!" I panicked, I lost track of time.

"Half nine" My mom came into the bathroom. "Knock-knock" she laughed. "Bella! You look nice, where are you off?" She winked.

"She's going to meet Edward again" Rosalie said, turning her head round to smile at my mom. "Crap, I left the straightners on, be right back!"

Rosalie ran out of the room and my mom came and stood by me, watching me through the mirror. "You look very pretty sweetie"

I blushed. "Thanks mom"

"So where's Edward taking you?" she asked, jumping up onto the sink counter and sat down.

I laughed. "He said he was taking me to the beach" I smiled. "I'm really looking forward to it. "He's picking me up at 10"

"Not long left then" She laughed and I giggled with her.

"I love you mom"

"I love you too sweetie" she said, getting up and hugging me.

"Bella! Can I take a picture of you?" Rosalie shouted, running from her room to the bathroom.

"Not alone, one with my mom? Then one of us two yeah?" I said, I hating having pictures took.

"Okay" she breathed as me and my mom stood next to each other, smiling. She took the picture. "Awwwwww"

We all laughed and looked at the photo then Rose came to stand next to me for a photo. I hope to take a lot of photos myself this summer. We took a few more photos and headed downstairs as we waited for Edward to pick me up. We told my mom and Phil about last night, including the Edward/Emmett moments. Just before 10, there was a knock at the door, similar to the one I heard yesterday..

"Go answer it then!" Rose said, with much more enthusiasm that I hoped for.

I quickly walked over to the door, but quickly looked back, making sure nobody was staring at us. Luckily, nobody was watching, but they were eavesdropping. I opened the door and Edward was standing there, smiling.

"Hey" he breathed, showing his crooked smile again.

"Hi" I replied. "Umm, I'll see you guys later" I shouted into the house and walked out.

"You look very pretty Bella" he said as he placed his hand out in front of us. I took it in mine and he intertwined our fingers.

I smiled to myself, but I was screaming like a teenage girl on the inside. "So what the plan?" I said, smiling up at him. I noticed he was wearing dark jeans and a casual white shirt and he looked so so so hot.

"I was thinking that we could head down to this beach I know not far from here and have lunch, does that sound alright?" he asked, hoping that it did sound alright.

"Yeah, that sounds perfect" Hmm, did I sound too… happy?

"I'm glad you think so" he laughed.

We took a long stroll, hand in hand to the beach he was on about, we talked about ourselves the whole time. Not once mentioning last night, but I think it was obvious that we both liked each other. I felt so much confident knowing he seems to like me back.

After a few more minutes, Edward let go of my hand and put his hands on my eyes, making sure I couldn't see anything. We laughed and I tried not to fall over.

"What are you doing? I will fall over you know. My co-ordination is bad enough as it is, without being blindfolded" I laughed.

"I want to surprise you" he whispered in my ear, but I felt his breath on my neck. I shuddered and he chuckled.

He directed me to a spot where I could hear waves crashing on rocks and the sun felt amazing on my skin.

"Can you take the blindfold off now?" I asked, I pouted, hoping he would take it off sooner.

Instead of taking it off straight away, he gently kissed my lips, which I definitely wasn't expecting and then took my blindfold off. Although it wasn't a very long or passionate kiss, I felt sparks.

"Mmm, thanks" I said, smiling at him.

"Anytime" he laughed.

"I'll keep that in mind then" I winked at him.

I then finally took in what was around us. We were at a bitch alone that seemed to never end in front of us. The ocean was a very light turquoise blue and the sand was a very soft light gold colour, that moved with the breeze from the waves.

"Wow! This place is beautiful!" I said, as I ran down the beach, laughing as I heard Edward's laugh getting louder behind me.

I turned my head over my shoulder and Edward was right behind me. I squealed and ran faster, trying to run away. Suddenly, I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and I was pulled on top of Edward, resting on his chest with one of his arms across my back and his other hand was tangled in my hair.

I looked up from his chest and smiled at him and he smiled back at me and I put my head back on his chest. We laid there for a few minutes until his stomach grumbled.

We bought laughed loudly, seeing as nobody was around but us. "Hungry?" I asked.

He laughed again. "Are you?"

"Hmmm, yes" I giggled.

"Your giggle is the cutest thing" He gently tapped my nose. "Want to get some food?"

"Sure" I said, jumping up and wiping the sand off me.

Edward stood up as well and put his arm around my waste and walked me over behind some large rocks, where a tiny, abandoned shack was. It was about the same size as a shed and it had surf board nailed above the door. Edward walked us in and there was a large blue and a large red bean bag, between them was a wicker picnic basket. I slumped into the red bean bag while Edward sat in the blue. He opened up the basket and there was lots of different types of sandwiches, potato chips and sodas.

"Help yourself, please" He said, unwrapping some of the sandwiches and holding them out to me. I took a smoked salmon sandwich and it was one of the best things I've ever tasted. While Edward, opened up two cans of coke, sliding one to me and keeping one by himself.

We ate lunch and just sat and laughed. Afterwards, I joined Edward on his beanbag and we just held each other for what seemed like hours. We smiled, had our fingers entwined and kissed. Even though we weren't officially a couple and we had known each other less than 3 days, I began to feel like this could go somewhere.

Edward began to walk me back home at five and I wanted the walk to take forever, so I didn't have to say goodbye. When my beach house came into view, a sudden sadness washed over me. I wanted to wait a little while longer. Just a few more minutes..

Edward spun me round a pressed a hard kiss to my mouth. His tongue traced my bottom lip and I opened my mouth, our tongues dancing together. The kiss was the most intense I've had in my life. Our bodies were pressed up against each other, I tried to make every part of my body touch his. I was beginning to feel faint from the kiss, it was taking my breath away. Edward pulled back but still held me. I leaned up and kissed his jaw.

"Thank you" I whispered. It was almost as if Edward felt the same sadness at saying goodbye as I did.

We carried on walking over to the house. Still talking, but Edward's left arm was wrapped around my waist while is right hand was holding my left. We almost had reached the house when Edward stopped walking.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

**A/N- Did you like it? it's longer that what I normally do.. PLEASE REVIEW. Every review makes me write more!**


	12. IMPORTANT Authors Note

**IMPORTANT Authors Note IMPORTANT Authors Note **

Hey everyone!

Your probably all getting really bored of waiting for the next chapter of Tourist Attraction..

I won't be updating TA for awhile because I've had a new idea for a fanfic and I'm looooovvving every second of writing it! The chapters are much longer and a lot more detailed.

So please check it out as soon as I upload it!

Thank you so much guys x

silentsensation


End file.
